The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, given the name, ‘TNPHYCO’. Phygelius is in the family Scrophulariaceae. Phygelius x rectus ‘TNPHYCO’ is from a controlled cross using Phygelius ‘70-1’, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Phygelius ‘72-1’, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the pollen parent. It was part of a controlled breeding program to produce upright, compact habits with high flower count. This cultivar was selected for medium size, dark orange flowers, high flower count, an upright and well branched habit, multiple crowns from the base and extended bloom time, and clean-looking, deep green foliage.
The Trade designation of the new cultivar is COLORBURST™ Orange.
Compared to the seed parent, Phygelius ‘70-1’, the new cultivar has brighter orange flowers, better upright habit, and better rebloom.
Compared to the pollen parent, Phygelius ‘72-1’, the new cultivar has a more upright habit and improved rebloom.
Compared to Phygelius x rectus ‘Festive Orange’, an unpatented cultivar, the new cultivar is more upright with darker red-orange flowers
Compared to Phygelius ‘Funfare Orange’, an unpatented cultivar, the new cultivar has dark red-orange flowers rather than deep salmon.
Phygelius ‘TNPHYCO’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. medium size dark orange flowers,        2. high flower count,        3. long bloom time,        4. upright, well branched habit, with multiple crowns from the base,        5. clean-looking, deep green foliage, and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.